Ya no soy una molestia
by D9598
Summary: Sakura por fin ya no se siente una molestia ante Sasuke...


Por fin estábamos todos juntos, el grupo siete volvía a la vida, ya no existía ninguna guerra en donde combatir por la subsistencia. Sasuke había renunciado a su venganza y había vuelto con nosotros, sus amigos.

. . .

Abrí mis ojos de forma repentina. Me senté en mi cama ya que mi respiración era entrecortada y, por alguna razón, me costaba bastante llenar mis pulmones de oxígeno. Me llevé una mano a mi pecho y la otra a mi cabeza, solo mi flequillo caía libremente ya que me había dormido con una coleta. Tragué con dificultad saliva, sentí que mis lágrimas se acumulaban ya que todo había sido un sueño, un bonito sueño. Sonreí de forma melancólica, como me gustaría que esa imagen fuera o fuese de verdad, que fuese real.

Miré mi reloj, era ya hora de ir a trabajar al hospital, me levanté lentamente de mi comodísima cama y mientras me dirigía al armario para coger mi ropa, me empezaba a estirar para desperezarme.

Después de vestirme y desayunar me dirigí hacia la puerta para salir de mi pequeño piso. Antes de abandonar la estancia, miré la foto en donde salíamos nosotros, el grupo siete. Sonreí y susurré un pequeño "Nos vemos" mientras me encaminaba a mi trabajo.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha recordaba todo lo que habíamos vivido los tres juntos. Eran recuerdos, no podía decir si eran buenos o malos, solo recuerdos de una vida pasada, en donde Sasuke, Naruto y yo luchábamos codo con codo y confiábamos los unos de los otros. No puedo decir si Sasuke y yo llegamos a ser amigos, solo confiábamos que nos protegeríamos mutuamente; en cambio, con Naruto, siempre supe que me consideraba una hermana pequeña a la cual cuidar.

Ahora las cosas habían cambiado, Sasuke había traicionado a la aldea y era perseguido por sus crímenes. Al principio, Naruto y yo lo buscamos para hacerle cambiar de opinión y que volviera con nosotros, pero después del segundo intento de asesinarme, Naruto ya no quería que volviese, él quería que pagase con su muerte todos sus pecados. Intenté hacerle entender que yo fui la culpable de aquel ataque pero no me escuchó. Al final yo era la única persona en la aldea que quería que volviese. No lo voy a negar, sigo enamorada de él, pero no es el mismo amor que tuve en la infancia, este había crecido, este era real. Yo ya le había perdonado todo, y aunque me matase, yo le perdonaría lo que fuera.

Antes de pisar la entrada del hospital sentí que algo no iba bien, nada bien. Me di la vuelta rápidamente, cerré los ojos y me centré en descubrir que me había perturbado. Respiré hondo y me concentré. Abrí mis ojos rápidamente otra vez, sentía que varios chakras de enemigos se iban acercando peligrosamente a Konoha desde el bosque. Pude distinguir que una de ellas era Karin, esa pelirroja que seguía como perrito faldero a Sasuke.

"_Si se está acercando el chakra de Karin, eso significa que…Sasuke también viene"_

Corrí hacia una de las entradas de Konoha, observé que varios ninjas nos dirigíamos hacia el bosque, incluso Naruto. La diferencia que había entre ellos y yo, es que los otros tenían que matar a todas esos chakras y yo, la tonta yo que seguía enamorada del azabache, quería salvar a uno de ellos.

Me separé del grupo en cuanto llegamos a pasar los primeros árboles, tenía que encontrarlo antes que los demás, decirle que volviera a casa conmigo, que renunciase a la venganza que buscaba, y si no quería, que se fuera lejos, que por lo menos siguiera viviendo. Le diría eso aunque me costase la vida. Sentía que varios chakras, enemigas y aliadas, desaparecían, se esfumaban como si nunca hubiesen existido.

Por más que buscase no encontraba su chakra, su esencia no estaba aquí, él no estaba aquí, pero su nuevo grupo sí. Pude distinguir que todos los chakras estaban en ese bosque pero la suya no.

"_Si no está aquí, ¿Dónde está?"_

Sé que él es su líder, por lo tanto tendría que estar con ellos, pero no está. Me paré en seco cuando llegué a esa conclusión, si no estaba con ellos, ¿Por qué estaban atacando? No tenía sentido.

Deje mi monólogo interno cuando el chakra de Naruto se hacía débil, corrí hacia el lugar en dónde él estaba. Cuando llegué me encontré con Naruto tirado en el suelo con una gran herida en su pecho, intenté salvarlo pero no pude, estaba demasiado débil y podía sentir como su esencia ya casi era imperceptible. Lágrimas se acumulaban en mis párpados, él no merecía morir, él iba a ser el que nos salvara de todo, él iba a cuidarme de este mundo cruel en el que vivíamos.

Ya sentada de rodillas en el suelo, me puse a llorar. No podía salvar a Naruto porque seguía siendo débil, seguía siendo un estorbo. Nos prometimos protegernos y salvarnos y yo no había cumplido esa promesa.

Se me olvidó completamente que estábamos en medio de una guerra, solo podía recordar la estúpida sonrisa de Naruto, en como comía toneladas de ramen al día. Recordaba todos los momentos con él, recordaba cada broma, cada bronca, cada discusión, cada misión, cada situación en donde estuvimos juntos.

Apreté mi puño, esto no quedaría así, mataría a cada maldita persona que fuera enemigo en este momento, vengaría la muerte de Naruto, y si no podía con todos, me llevaría la mayor cantidad de almas conmigo al otro lado.

Me moví de árbol en árbol, maté a cualquiera que se me cruzaba en el camino que fuese enemigo. No sé cuántos eran exactamente y no tengo ni idea de a cuantos les quité la vida de un solo golpe. Mi furia estaba descontrolada, ahora que estaba sola mi verdadera fuerza salía a la luz. Por cada golpe que daba me iba vengando poco a poco, ahora entendía a Sasuke, ahora entendía el porqué de buscarla, ahora sabía que era encontrarse completamente sola y sentir tu ira crecer en contra de esas personas que te jodieron la vida quitándote a los que más querías. Sé que no me devolverían a esas personas, pero con la venganza hacías que ese maldito dolor se hiciera más ameno, más manejable, más soportable.

Obviamente no pude matarlos a todos, me hirieron en diversas zonas de mi pequeño cuerpo. Sentía como mi vida se esfumaba por culpa de la pérdida de sangre. Aun poseía la capacidad de caminar, por lo que me dirigí, tapándome una herida que tenía en un lado de la cadera, hacia el lugar en donde estaba Naruto. Moriría lo más cerca de él.

"_Probablemente me esté esperando"_

Con ese pensamiento me senté recostándome en un árbol cercano al cuerpo de mi amigo, medio hermano. Cerré mis ojos lentamente y esperé que mi hora llegara.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, pero percibí una esencia que conocía perfectamente cerca de mí. Abrí lentamente mis ojos, lo que vi en ese momento no supe si era real o solo un producto de mi imaginación, pero cuando pasaron unos segundos pude ver que era real, que Sasuke estaba aquí, con nosotros. No podía ver su cara ya que me daba la espalda. Supuse que estaba mirando a Naruto, sé que ellos si llegaron a ser amigos, así que era normal que estuviera viendo su cuerpo antes que el mío, yo siempre fui para él una simple molestia inservible.

Un movimiento en mi izquierda llamó mi atención, por lo que dirigí mi mirada hacia ese punto rojo que se movía hacia Sasuke. Era Karin, lo que no parecía normal es que no percibía su esencia. En un primer momento pensé que era en consecuencia de estar muriéndome, pero luego me fije que ella tenía una katana en las manos y se dirigía lentamente hacia el pelinegro. Sasuke parecía que no se daba cuenta que ella estaba detrás de él. Ahora la pelirroja se acercaba más rápido hacia él. Le hubiese atravesado a Sasuke con esa arma si no fuera que me levante, y realmente no sé cómo lo conseguí, y corrí a ponerme en medio de ellos dos. No permitiría que el único ser vivo que aprecio muriese así, sin que yo pudiese evitarlo.

Sinceramente no sentí como la katana atravesaba mi abdomen, no sentí ningún dolor. "_Ahora sí que voy a morir" _Me dije. No me arrepentía de nada, había dado mi vida en vengar la muerte de Naruto y en salvar la de mi amado Sasuke-kun.

La última imagen que tuve fue la cara de Sasuke. Sé que antes de ver todo negro, le sonreí mientras observaba su rostro que, por primera vez, reflejaba una emoción, una emoción que me desconcertó: Me miraba con asombro mezclado con preocupación e incertidumbre.

-Te amo- dije con mi último soplo de aire. No sé si me llegó a escuchar, ni siquiera pude ver su cara cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero me daba igual ya que por fin mi existencia no sería una molestia para él. Al final de todo mi vida sí había servido para algo.


End file.
